The Next Battle
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: 20 years after the Master Battle, a new journey begins. A young trainer, armed with skill, charm, spirit and friends, aims for the top. Until she meets the Pokemon Master. What secrets will come out?
1. Prologue

**Main Shipping:** PokeShipping ( _Ash/Misty_ )

 **Other Main Shippings:** ContestShipping ( _Drew/May_ ), CavalierShipping ( _Gary/Dawn_ ), LuckShipping ( _Brock/Pike Queen Lucy_ ), MockShipping ( _Paul/Ursula_ ), QuestShipping ( _Jimmy/Marina_ ), YellowShipping ( _Ritchie/Casey_ ), and SmartkidShipping ( _Max/Molly Hale_ ), FlavescentShipping ( _Trip/Iris_ ), ServiceShipping ( _Cilan/Bianca_ ), GeekChicShipping ( _Clemont/Serena_ )

 **Several other Shippings**

 **Genre:** Adventure/Family

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon but I do own the plot._

 **IrishDreamer4:** _Here's the sequel!_ _Enjoy!_

 **2nd Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pokemon. I repeat, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, then Ash would have a reunion with Misty already!_

* * *

 **Summary:** 20 years after the Master Battle, a new journey begins. A young trainer, armed with skill, charm, spirit and friends, aims for the top. Until she meets the Pokemon Master. What secrets will come out?

* * *

 **Prologue**

~PKM~

A light wind ruffled the long grass, dancing swiftly among the leaves. Stars scattered the dark-blue sky. Several Pokemon of all types hummed softly, either falling asleep or crowding around a bed of flowers, showering something with attention.

A baby slept sweetly, rested warmly in thornless roses, daisies, violets, lilies, and even baby's breath. Her hair was short, fine, and dark with a pink/purple streak at the front, while her skin was pink. Her pretty dress, filled with ruffles, was dirty with mud and grass stains.

Not quite far from the bundle, a figure stood at edge of a hill.

"I done what it was needed. What else is there for her?" His companion beside him gestured about, making suggestions. "She needs to be with her own kind? Are you suggesting…" A head disapprovingly. "No. We cannot. It's too dangerous. Not for me…for her." A more insistent answer was made. "Then how?"

The blue color of the sky was beginning to bring in a touch of orange and pink. Dawn broke and the baby begun to whimper, waking up. The Pokemon tried to comfort her as she got fussy, promoting the figure to come over and pick her up, lightly rocking her. Although awkward at first with holding a child, he soon found at ease.

The baby's eyes opened, revealing greenish orbs of something so amazing he could not help but marvel at. Her eyes the size of marbles were filled of innocence, of child-like wonder, of curiosity, of such sweetness and love.

"I promise I will take care of you…"

Those sparkling orbs held a sort of magic that captivated him completely. He reluctantly glanced to the magnificent aurora in front of him. The sight was so beautiful, worthy to be held in great honor.

"…Aurora."

* * *

"Aurora!"

"Coming!"

His cherished little girl came running up to him with a big, wide, happy smile after playing with the Pokemon. The precious little girl he cared for was no longer a baby. She was a big girl now, wearing a red tank showing her belly, blue surf shorts hitting her kneecaps, and her longer hair loose upon her shoulders.

He made a face, looking her up and down. "Go and get dressed."

Her greenish eyes, usually sparkling, became dangerous slits. "I hate dresses!"

" _Go._ "

"Don't wanna- HEY!" She yelped as a Wigglytuff appeared right behind her, ears slapping her back. "Ok, ok, I'm going, stop hitting me!"

He watched her go inside in a huff. "That attire she had on was much too inappropriate."

"She's only 9! Its perfectly was fine for an active child like Auri, and it would be when she _develops_ you should worry about revealing attires."

"Don't make it any worse before it can happen, Mel!"

He got giggles for an answer.

Moments later, Auri came out of the house, Wigglytuff following her, and wearing a nice light-blue sleeveless dress with a skirt flared out over her knees, red mary-jane shoes, her hair thick with flicks and waves, shining pink and purple, and decorated with a blue bow.

She would've been very pretty instead of just pretty if it wasn't for her frown.

"I hate dresses." She stated angrily again.

"Happy birthday, Auri!"

Her sour mood went away as she started to grin, suddenly bubbling with excitement at the table filled with food, presents and the Pokemon she grew up with and played with.

She reached out for her presents, only to be stopped by Martin. She glared childishly up at him but then blinked as Mel handed her a tall blue box, decorated with a yellow bow. Auri took the present and started shaking it until Mel slapped her hands on the sides.

"Don't do that, you'll break your present." She said, a sweatdrop falling down from her head.

Auri stared at the box, curious of what fragile thing was inside. She torn the top off, unwrapping the paper, and reaching in, carefully grasping something smooth and warm. She gasped at what she pulled out.

An egg.

An egg that's half blue and half black, separated by a zigzag line and a creamy-yellow top.

A Pokemon egg.

Her smile grew and grew and grew. Her eyes widened. She voiced her emotions.

"WOW! A POKEMON EGG!"

"Yes, Aurora." Martin beamed while his little girl stared excitedly at the egg, expecting it to hatch. "You're a year shy from your Pokemon journey, and I-" Mel coughed. " _We_ decided we should present you with an egg. That egg is your responsibility. Its yours to care for and begin your journey with."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

His little girl jumping in grateful delight brought a warm joy in him.

And then she shrieked as the egg suddenly moved.

"What's happening?!" She screamed as the egg had begun to flash and shake.

"Its hatching!" Mel explained in an exclamation.

"Your partner is being born, Aurora." Martin explained more calmly.

Auri held the shaking, glowing egg in her hands, watching it slowly change shape.

Then in one last bright flash, a new Pokemon appeared in her arms, all curled up and asleep.

"Wow…" She breathed in awe, actually calm instead of her usual excitement.

Her first Pokemon was small and dog-like, blue with a short tail, short pointy ears, black legs and torso, a cream-colored collar, and two small black appendages on its head like long flappy ears. Interestingly, it had rounded steel bumps on the backs of its forepaws and a black 'mask' across its closed eyes.

"It's an adorable little Riolu!"

"And a healthy one by the shine of his fur."

Riolu whimpered in his sleep, coming out of his dream. After a little moving around, Riolu slowly opened his red eyes, the blurry vision slowly becoming clear, seeing Auri smiling face for the first time.

The Baby Pokemon blinked up at her, making a cute babyish sound.

"Hi." She said calmly, totally amazed by his birth. "I'm Auri."

"Rio…ri…" The baby Pokemon repeated in its baby Pokemon words.

" _Au…ri…"_

"I'm gonna name you…" She pondered for a suitable name for a minute until she selected the perfect one. "Leo!"

"Ri…o? Rio!"

" _Le…o? Leo!"_

"We're gonna be best friends." She cradled Leo gently. "Leo."

"Riori."

" _Auri."_

Leo's arms reached up to her. She smiled and hugged him closely yet very gently. A friendship was in bloom…

"Smile!"

Mel snapped a picture of the new partners from a flash camera.

The bright, blinding light took Leo by surprise. His appendages jumped up, his eyes widened…

" _ **WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

Leo jumped away and right into Auri's face. She shrieked in surprise. Leo clung onto her, crying her name, water squirting out of his eyes like water fountains.

" _Auri, Auri, Auri, Auri! Wahhhh….!"_

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! It was just a picture!" She tried to soothe him, rubbing his back. "Geez…"

"Nicely done, Mel." Martin deadpanned.

Mel giggled nervously while she blushed pink in embarrassment. "Opps." She watched her child struggle with the baby Riolu and commented on it. "This isn't going to be easy for her."

"A trainer's journey is never easy." Martin grumbled, standing up and walking over, towering over her, scaring Leo even more. "He seem to be skittish."

"You mean jumpy." She groaned, getting annoyed by his scaredy antics. "Why do I have to have a crybaby?"

"Because he _is_ a baby." He knelt down to her level, laying a hand on her shoulder. "He is like you…naïve, inexperienced, possess no idea of what is the world outside your home is like. Aurora…A Pokemon is many things; a friend, enemy, helper, destroyer. They can be anything. But never a tool. Don't give up on him or any other Pokemon simply because of one flaw. It can be its greatest strength. And never use a Pokemon purely for selfish reasons."

Aurora blinked. "…OK." Then she got determined, inspiration sparking within her. "I'll raised Leo to be the strongest Pokemon ever and I'll be the greatest trainer ever!"

Martin chuckled. Such innocence. He will let her be naïve for now and just worry about caring for a baby.

* * *

The moon was shining down on the little town below dominated by a forest, its light sending a beautiful shimmer through the glassy fields and the wind tossing it restlessly. Strong trees over many years old stood tall, with Pokemon sleeping on the branches.

"Isn't Belita Town just so beautiful at night!" the woman exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful view from the hillside, her big baby-blue eyes sparkling from under her sugar-pink chin-length thin layers. Her very long thin rope-braid flapping in the wind. She smiled brightly. "It's _mmphmmph_!"

A strong hand was placed over her mouth, making her quiet.

"Mmph!" she said.

"Please be quiet for one second and listen," said the man who was head taller than her. His spiky and raggedy lilac hair covered the left side of his deep purple eyes, a small black cavalier hat placed on his head that tilted slightly to the left. The black cape attached to his shoulders flowing in the wind.

The woman slapped his hand away and cross her arms in front of her chest. She breathed in and her arms fell to her sides. Her eyes closed, her annoyed expression soften. She could hear the wind whistling, its tune amusing the couple.

A beautiful view and a beautiful melody. What can be more perfect?

"Go! Go, go, go!"

The couple's eyes quickly open at the sudden yell. The man turned his head around and looked at the brown-and-white Victorian-style house behind him, his eyes shifted to the left window. Behind the yellow curtain, their child was jumping about, legs kicking, arms swinging, words yelling.

He slapped his hand on his forehead, groaning. "Why does Aurora have to watch a Pokemon battle now? I was having the most peaceful time I had in the last ten years!"

"Oh, Martin, be easy on her." the woman said. "She's just very excited because tomorrow, she starts her Pokemon journey! And by this special occasion, we allowed her watch TV tonight as a treat."

"Well, she shouldn't be, Mel, considering that she need sleep for tomorrow instead of jumping around like a wild Mankey!" the man, Martin, pointed out, referring to the jumping figure.

The woman, Mel, yawned, waving her hand over her mouth, "Speaking of sleep, we should get some rest as well…"

Martin yawned as well, "Perhaps we should…"

"Come on! Beat him!"

"After we put her to sleep."

* * *

From behind the yellow cotton curtains, Aurora and Leo jumped on her bed, messing up the red comforter and sending the yellow pillows flying. Her sea green-blue eyes fixed on the blue TV, her spikey, raven hair scattered over her shoulder blades.

"Come on, Gengar! You can win this, just keep on moving!" She shouted.

"Rio riolu ri, riori!" Leo cheered. After a year of nursing, he can stand on his its tippy toes rather than his entire foot.

" _You can do it, come on!"_

Then, Gengar jumped on its head and released black circles at the Nidorino, causing it to fall asleep.

"Alright, yeah!"

" _Yeah!"_

The girl jumped onto the floor and went to a yellow bookshelf, which the shelves were filled with Pokemon toys and books. She grabbed a PokeBall.

"Someday, I'll be the best there is!"

She jumped back onto her bed, still fixed on the Poke Ball.

She held up the PokeBall up in the air.

"I'll be... the Pokemon Master!"

The door suddenly flung open and a dark, tall figure, covered in a long black coat that has a black cape over his shoulders.

"Aurora Mewn!"

She screamed as she lost balance and the PokeBall. Leo screamed and hid underneath the bedcovers in fear.

Martin caught the flying PokeBall and opened it, which was a clock displaying a late time. "Its pass your bedtime, Aurora! You need sleep for your coming of age first thing tomorrow!"

Aurora sat cross-legged on her bed, Leo peeping out. "I don't watch TV a lot so I was just savoring the moment."

"Now you can savor in your dreams. Bed. Now."

Aurora grumbled in annoyance but she nonetheless slipped under the cover, Leo snuggling in beside her. Martin turned off the TV and came over her to tuck her in more.

She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight!"

He smiled softly. "Goodnight."

He stayed as she snuggled in more, her breathing becoming slow and steady, sweetly beside her Pokemon partner. It was like she was a baby again. The thought of it made him smile again and kiss her own cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Aurora."

* * *

"Aurora! Get up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

This is it.

Today was the day.

The day Auri would leave her sheltered home and survive on her own in the unknown world.

She ran outside, clutching Leo, dressed and fed and ready to go. She was fired up! But as she was surrounded by the Pokemon she grew up with, and gazed adoringly by her guardians, her excitement drifted to uncertainty.

"Auri?" Mel touched her cheek, staring at her softly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I never left Belita Town before. I used to whine that we never go on vacation but now I'm not sure how I feel."

"I know its overwhelming for you. Its natural to have mixed feelings for this event."

"I really wanna go and be the Pokemon Master! But I don't wanna leave home…"

"You can't become the Pokemon Master if you stay cooped up in the house forever!" Mel giggled. She stroked Auri's face tenderly. "Sweetie, its tough at first but you will grow into it. You love Pokemon. It will be a snap!" She snapped her fingers, making Auri smile.

Mel stepped aside, allowing Martin to knelt down and lay a hand on Auri's shoulder. "Remember, Aurora, strength isn't everything. Pokemon training is very complex and you will learn in time. Remember what I taught you. Pokemon are not tools. Pokemon are your partners." He sighed quite deeply, moving his hand to cascade her cheek. "Aurora, you will face hardships on your quest through life, be it your Pokemon journey or your personal journey. As much I want to protect you and free you of challenges, I must let this be for your own good."

"Good, 'cause you way too overprotective." She quipped teasingly.

He chuckled. They hugged and Auri hugged Mel before the older woman gave her bag, filled with the bare necessities; food, water, PokeDex, six PokeBalls, and clean underwear.

All set and ready to go.

"Goodbye! I'll call you when I get to Viridian City!"

Mel, Martin and their Pokemon waved her and Leo goodbye as they watch her go, disappearing down the path.

Mel took a deep, _deep_ breath in and sheared a tear. "She'll do us proud."

"I know she will." Martin nodded. "We knew this day will come, whatever we want it to or not. All we can do is let faith lead us…and her to her destiny."

* * *

" _Trainers typically use a Pokemon they already have in their possession, partner or previous caught, to catch another Pokemon."_

" _Now_ it tells me."Auri moaned as she gripped her red PokeDex.

The Pidgey she wanted flew off, irritating her even more.

"It would be easier if my partner would help me!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Leo was hiding behind a tree, too scared to battle a wild Pidgey! She sweatdropped. She almost forgot that Leo was scared of everything.

She groaned out loud and headed over to the tree. "Come on, Leo. You can't be scared of everything for the rest of your life." Leo only whimpered and hid himself more behind the trunk. "Leo!" She groaned once more. "What am I gonna do?"

Then her eyes lit up. She turned away, digging through her bag and pulled out something that made her grin. Leo peeped curiously, watching her bend down to his level and quickly tied a red handkerchief around his neck, knotted at the right side.

"Maybe this will give you confidence. What cha think?"

Leo cheered and jumped up to her. "Ri riolu!"

" _I love it!"_

Auri smiled back. "That's good! Wanna try again?"

Leo nodded eagerly.

After a few minutes of walking, they found a Weedle crawling in the grass.

"Ok, Leo, use Quick Attack!"

Leo answered at her command, running at impressive speed in a white streak. But then Weedle simply used String Shot, missing Leo barely but it was enough to scare him and made him ran off crying and hiding behind Auri's legs.

She sweatdropped once more. "Never mind, buddy, I got it!"

Auri threw a PokeBall at Weedle, so hard it went flying into a treetop instead. And it hit something.

A Beedrill popped out. An angry one.

"Opps."

More Beedrill appeared.

"Uh oh."

She quickly up Leo and ran.

The Beedrill chased her through the woods. She ran as fast as she could. A light rain started falling on her. The Beedrill even attacked her with Twineedle!

She liked all Pokemon, including Bug types. Just not when they're attacking her! A lifetime of growing up with Pokemon being loved by Pokemon, and loving Pokemon in return…she wasn't prepared for this!

Eventually she lost the flock but knew she can't run forever. So she stopped and carefully placed Leo down.

"Leo, you have to get into your PokeBall!" She said as she took out and enlarged her PokeBall with one click.

"Rio?"

" _What?"_

She placed the PokeBall down, just at his feet. "I know you hate it in there but you'll be safe. I'll hold the Beedrill off while you get in."

"Ri?" Leo squeaked.

"Just do it!" She demanded, making him jump. With a hard and determined look on her, she stood up, turned and spread her arms out, shielding Leo from the Beedrill flying straight towards her.

Leo stared up at the back of the girl who raised him, who's patience he tested but she nonetheless put up with his crybaby ways. This wonderfully caring, selfless and brave girl was injured protecting scared little him.

Auri shut her eyes and braced herself for the attack…

She heard Leo cried out but not in the typical wail.

"Ri…io… _ **RRRRIIIIIIIIII!"**_

It sounded like…a move, an attack.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

Leo was in the air, limbs stretched out, bright yellow electricity shooting out of him, shocking the Beedrill. Because of the storm brewing, the electricity of Leo's mysterious attack spread everywhere!

It was frightening. It was bizarre. It was amazing.

"My Fighting-type is also an Electric-type…"

The defeated Beedrill dropped down in burnt crisps and zoomed off as soon their wings twitched. Leo dropped down too like a stone. Auri yelped and leapt to catch him. She cradled him gently, feeling like her newly turned 9-year-old self again, holding her best friend for the first time.

She gazed on him softly. "Leo…You saved me…"

Leo, extremely exhausted, peered up just as he did when he was born, seeing Auri for the first time. He made a very cute, "Ri…"

His electric-type power was a mystery. Questions rushed around in her mind. _Why does he have it?_ Suddenly she got scared, seeing images of Leo in a cage with scary scientists callously experimentally on him.

"Martin always said 'a secret is best kept unless the time is right'. So we won't tell anyone until you mastered it."

Thunder stroke loudly. There was a thunderstorm coming. No time to waste.

"Come on. I have to get you help." Auri clutched Leo to her chest and ran, ran as fast as she could.

Eventually she got out of the dangerous woods and saw a town up ahead. As she was running, she glanced up and saw something else. A red, white, green and gold flying Pokemon, shimmering in the sky as the storm cleared up. It was a magnificent Pokemon. But she was occupied with her own to check her PokeDex for identification.

Suddenly she was yanked by the collar, stopping her run for help.

"Hey! What the-"

"Hold it right there, missy!"

Auri furiously turned around. A young woman was grabbing hold of her jacket's collar with a fierce, stern personality shown in her eyes and face. Her hair was light teal-green and very short, just above her ears and her eyes were a light hazel-brown. On her head was a light-tan hat, where the visor face was dark navy, and the front had a yellow oval with a dark navy curve on it. She was wearing a light-tan, short-sleeved and collared dress in a military style that ended halfway to her knees and fitted her like a glove, with pockets on her chest, and dark-navy stripes on the shoulders and hem of the sleeves. A dark-navy tie under the collar, a dark-navy belt with a rectangular yellow buckle fastens around her waist, dark-navy loafers on her feet, and white gloves on her hands.

"You're over the walking speed limit, young lady. I have to-"

"I was running because I have my hurt Riolu to a Pokemon Centre!"

The woman peered at Leo, her fierceness softening to understanding. "Oh I'm sorry. No wonder you're in a hurry."

"I need to get to the nearest Pokemon Centre right away."

"Let me see your PokeDex."

"My PokeDex?"

"I have to check if you're a registered trainer and what Pokemon you have. Unless you stole Riolu!"

"Uh, sure. OK, here."

Auri simply handed the overzealous officer her red PokeDex. The lady took it and listened to it.

" _Hello, I am a Pokedex programmed by Professor Blackwood for Pokémon Trainer Aurora Mewn of Belita Town. My function is to provide Aurora with the information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced. Aurora Mewn's partner Pokemon is Riolu and she has no other Pokemon currently."_

"Well, you're cleared." Officer Jenny said, handing the girl back her PokeDex. Then she pulled up and threw a long leg over a motorcycle. "Hop on, I'll get you there."

Auri obliged. Officer Jenny at a fast yet safe speed, quickly pulling up to a Pokemon Centre.

"Thanks!" Auri shouted just as she hopped off, ran towards the doors and barged through.

A nurse was behind the desk, talking to a girl before they were suddenly interrupted. A wooden-carved picture of the Pokemon she saw in the newly cleared sky. The girl twirled. She gasped at the sight of Auri, her hand planted over her heart.

"My Riolu's hurt! Help!" Auri cried.

"Oh mine!" The nurse hurried over. Her magenta-pink hair was in two perfect, pigtailed loops that settled neatly on her shoulders and bright blue eyes that seem to say 'hello', or in this case, 'worry'. She was in a peach dress with short puffy sleeves and a white apron around her waist with a big bow at the back. Her dress went all the way down to her knees and the skirt was a bell shape, so she was able to move. The collar wrapped around her neck with a white button in the middle, and then two more white buttons went down her chest. A white nurse hat had a light-orange medical cross was perched on her head. On her legs, she wore long, white stockings and peach shoes with white soles and a white button on the strap.

She took Leo right away, already disappearing behind white doors. Auri watched her go, worried for Leo. She hoped Nurse Joy will heal him soon as possible. She wanted him back, even as a scaredy crybaby. He really scared her when he saved her. She almost thought she lost him.

"Oh my gosh, you're the hurt!" The girl exclaimed.

Auri glanced down on herself. Her exposing skin were scattered with marks from the Twineedle. She glanced up, the girl looking through her own bag.

Then the girl smiled as she beheld a cream and a roll of bandages.

"I'm Natasha Harrison. What's yours?"

"I'm Auri Mewn from Belita Town. I've just turned 10 and I wanna be the Pokemon Master."

"Belita Town, huh?" The girls sat down. Natasha started rubbing her skin with the cream. "I don't think I've heard of it."

"I'm trying to get to Viridian City."

Natasha smiled, bandaging her arms and legs. "Well, you're in luck. You're here and I live in Viridian City."

Soon, Nurse Joy returned with a smile and a healed Riolu.

"Leo!" Auri cried.

Their partners jumped at the same time, meeting halfway in a hug.

Not the start Auri originally pictured for her dream journey. She got a rocky beginning instead. But she didn't mind anymore. She was still young and gusty, and still a lot to learn as Martin had said.

Wonder what else will happen on her journey?


	2. Making My Way Any Way That I Can

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon or the song_ _'Makin' My Way (Any Way That I Can)' by Billie Piper. I own only my OCs._

 **IrishDreamer4:** _Now here's the first chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Making My Way Any Way That I Can

~PKM~

 _Yeah..._

 _Oh..._

It was a nice, sunny day in the countryside where Auri Mewn and Natasha Harrison walked down a path, talking and laughing.

 _(nothin's gonna stop me this time)_

 _(nothin's gonna stop me this time)_

Three years into Auri's journey, she gained a strong partner, a close friend, better skills in Pokemon training and many accomplishments.

 _(nothin's gonna stop me this time)_

 _Been on the loosing side_

 _This time I'll turn the tide_

 _This time I won't give up_

 _No baby_

 **Aurora 'Auri' Mewn:** 13 years old, from Belita Town, Kanto and aspiring Pokemon Master. Auri is lively, fiery, stubborn, headstrong, often dense and tends to leap before thinking. She's very charming without even trying to and known as the natural leader, never hesitates to save her friends but she has other traits as well; sweetness, clever ideas, uses witty lines, has a wicked temper and a strong arm. Raised around Pokemon, she has a strong connection with Pokemon and possesses the ability to communicate with them as well as great passion and developed strict morals about battling and is acknowledged as the best trainer of her generation.

 _This time I'm in control_

 _I want the whole world to know_

 _Aint nothing to slow me down this time_

 _This weird faith is on my side_

 _And I've giving all I've got_

 _Yeah, baby_

 _Count every step straight to the top_

Auri was a very attractive teenage girl. She was tall, slender and athletic, with green-blue eyes as the sea, dotted marks on her cheeks under those lovely eyes, and healthy, soft peach skin. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, coloured raven black with purple and pink tips and streaks. It was fluffy, luscious, thick, way past her shoulder blades in spiky layers, with a spiky fringe across her forehead and spike-like bangs on sides of her face pointing down. She wore a grey shirt in a feminine style and a slight V-neck, a blue/white-striped bikini-top underneath, a white/blue jacket like a certain Kanto trainer's except with longer sleeves in thick cotton and sliver trim in a bomber-jacket style with drawstrings, blue-greyish jeans clinging to her legs, and blue/white sneakers with yellow markings on the sides. Also, her signature red/white hat with a black Poke Ball symbol on the front was on her head as always, along with dark-blue fingerless gloves and red wristbands on her hands.

She held hands with her best friend Leo, walking beside her since he still hated being in his Pokeball, though he hasn't been there more then twice in four years. He developed a more heroic personality. No longer very skittish and scared, now he's playful, energetic, and loyal. Talks with Auri a lot via telepathy and cares deeply about her. He still wears the red handkerchief tied around his neck.

In her other arm, she cradled a cute baby Pokemon, a Togepi she named 'Faye.' She got Faye as an egg while doing the Battle Frontier, just a couple of months ago. The baby of the group. Cheerful, interested in nearly everything, and often in Auri's arms while chirping excitedly. This naïve cutie often gets into skirmishes and gets out unharmed while Leo chases after her and gets the short end of the stick. Faye wears a little blue bow on one of her spikes

 _And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it_

 _And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine_

 _I'm on my way, I've got a plan_

 _I'm making my way any way that I can_

 **Natasha Demi Harrison:** Auri's closest friend, travel partner and a Pokemon Breeder/Doctor. 16 years old. After first meeting Auri at the Viridan City Pokemon Center, the girls became friends and Natasha watches out for her, giving advice and cooking meals. She was born in Hoenn until her father transferred to Viridan City for the Gym Leadership. Mature, sweet, wise, gentle and motherly but more of girl than Auri, dreaming of 'a prince with ruby eyes to sweep her off her feet'. Often gets a heart attack whenever Auri gets into danger. She dreams of travelling in Hoenn and make PokeBlocks.

She was a tall, curvy girl three years older than Auri with smiling light-red lips, big but soft steel-grey eyes and thick, straight, light-aqua-green hair that stop at her back, two bangs shaped like a 'M' fall down to her shoulders, and loosely pulled back by a yellow hair-ribbon (the daughter of Samantha from _Once in a Mawile_ ). She had long strong legs with curvy hips and board shoulders. She was wearing a magenta sleeveless shirt underneath a yellow jacket with rolled-up sleeves along with high-waisted dark lavender shorts with a red belt that had a pink horizontal buckle and yellow sneakers with white boarders. She had a dark-lavender backpack, light-blue fingerless gloves, and a blue bracelet on her right wrist and another one on her left.

Her Persian, Maneki 'Manny', walked alongside her. Maneki was founded as a Meowth in weak condition and raised to full health by Natasha. Maneki is gentle and nice to people and Pokemon and very obedient and affectionate to his trainer, despite his species' reputation. Maneki has a rather calm personality except when something happens that involves his tail, and then he'll freak out. He and Leo shared a good friendship, even after Maneki evolved.

 _So many times I've played_

 _In someone else's game_

 _This time the game is changed_

 _Oh baby_

"I can't wait to go to Hoenn!" The older girl squealed.

Auri grinned. "Me too. I'm already fired up for another good battle."

"Auri, you've just defeated Brandon after three times. That was a really hard battle."

"Yeah. For an old guy, Brandon was tough as steel."

After the Battle Frontier, the girls plan to part ways at the end of the path, spend a few days at their own homes and then head to Hoenn, land of Natasha's birth, for the Hoenn League.

 _This time I make the rules_

 _I won't be nobody's fool_

 _Aint no one can hold me down this time_

 _This one's gonna be mine_

 _There's a brand new strength I've found_

 _Aint looking back, ain't backing up_

The group had no idea that they were being spied on.

A balloon in the appearance of a Gastly floated silently high above the group. Three pairs of eyes peered through binoculars, eyeing Leo hungrily.

"Here he is, our valuable Riolu." The first one said, the only girl of the group. She laid down her binoculars to smirk. She was a fairly attractive 14-year-old girl with a shapely body, long peach hair with a mix-lengthen fringe that falls over her face in a relaxed texture, blue eyes with thick mascara and gold eyeshadow, purple starburst-shaped earrings, and bright red lipstick. She was dressed in a short, black, sleeveless dress with a red 'R' on the chest, long white gloves, red wristbands, a red belt around her hips, a pink scarf around her neck, grey tights, white high-heeled boots, and a black beret.

 **Daugherty:** A vain attention-seeker and gets angry when someone else gets attention over her.

"The sooner we get him, the better." The second one took his binoculars, revealing his own smirk. He was a muscular 14-year-old boy with thick blue hair sweeping up to the right and purple eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a red 'R' on the chest, short white gloves with red wristbands, black pants held up by a yellow belt, a green bandana around his neck, and white boots.

 **Roy:** A smart, arrogant and short-tempered know-it-all of Pokemon and various subjects, and hates getting ignored or told off.

"And we will." The third one smirked much more wickedly. It was a Pokemon, a Gastly to be precise.

 **Gastly** : Looks like a normal Gastly with a not-so-normal ability to speak and shape-shift. He was paired with Daugherty and Roy as a new team. He's fond of them and although intelligent and strong, Gastly is always outwitted by Auri and Leo.

 **Daugherty, Roy and Gastly:** A trio of two new Team Rocket members and a Pokemon who stalk Auri for her Riolu and also tries to steal other Pokemon. Names are based from Roy Daugherty, an American western outlaw.

 _And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it_

 _And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine_

 _I'm on my way, I've got a plan_

 _I'm making my way any way that I can_

"That Riolu is no ordinary Riolu!" Daugherty proclaimed.

"Apart from being a really rare Pokemon, its really strong." Roy confirmed.

"Don't forget it has electric-type power!" Gastly reminded.

They have their reasons for targeting Leo. Leo was abnormally a very powerful fighter, capable of battling bigger opponents. As a Riolu, he has superhuman strength, stamina, endurance and capable of making long journeys on foot in a short amount of time. He's a unique Pokemon as he has electric powers and Aura Sphere. If he were a Lucario, he would be worse!

Team Rocket remembered how they first met the twerps. It was three years ago in Viridian City when they set a trap for Pokemon yet they caught Auri and Natasha instead. However, they still took their Pokemon. Leo was a little skittish at the time when they discover his electric power when he shocked them in fright and then he sent them off blasting to save Auri and Natasha.

 _And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it_

 _And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine_

 _I'm on my way, I've got a plan_

 _I'm making my way any way that I can_

"No such Pokemon ever existed before, as I gladly said!" Roy gloated.

"Don't take the attention over me!" Daugherty whined.

"Shut up, both of you!" Gastly shouted. Roy and Daugherty instantly stopped fighting. "Let's get our prize."

"Right!"

 _This time around,_

 _I'll stand my ground I'll live my dream I realize the power lays deep in me_

 _(nothing's gonna stop me this time. I'm on my way)_

 _Yeah_

Auri had only smiled down on her best friend just before he was snatched away from her hand!

"Leo!" She cried.

"Toge!" Faye cried Leo's name in her own Pokemon words.

Leo was reeled in the air by a rope and pulled into a balloon's basket. Seconds later, he was displayed trapped in a glass cage, three thieves showing him like a trophy.

"Look what we got!" Gastly sang.

"Team Rocket!" Auri growled. Oh, how she hated those guys!

"That's not your Riolu!" Natasha shouted.

"Who cares?" Daugherty scoffed. "What's important is that he's ours now!"

"You wish! Leo!"

Leo tried shocking himself out of his prison but nothing happened.

"Ri?" Leo uttered confusedly.

"Haha!" Gastly and Daugherty laughed mockingly.

"You should know by now we only use electrical-protected equipment when dealing with you!" Roy gloated.

 _Been on the loosing side_

 _This time I'll turn the tide_

 _This time I won't give up_

 _I want the whole world to know_

 _(ain't nothing to slow me down this time)_

 _This weird faith is on my side_

 _And I've giving all I've got_

 _Yeah, baby_

 _Count every step straight to the top_

"Oh yeah, what about non-flammable?" Auri retorted, taking out and enlarging a PokeBall. "Go, Charcoal!"

She threw her PokeBall and out came a ferocious Charizard. Team Rocket paled. They were scared of him!

Charcoal was Auri's powerhouse. Her biggest, strongest Pokemon, her pride and joy after Leo and before Faye. Auri raised him from a lost Charmander in her early training day and grew alongside her and Leo. He wears a yellow handkerchief on his left bicep, gifted to him by Auri. He's very close to her and very protective of her too, often licking her cheek and blows fire in the faces of people he doesn't like, namely her fanboys. Charcoal stayed obedient to Auri throughout his evolution.

 _And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it_

 _And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine_

 _I'm on my way, I've got a plan_

 _I'm making my way any way that I can_

"Charcoal, get Leo!"

Charcoal obediently acted on her command, roaring thunderously. He flew fast and high to rescue his friend

Daugherty threw a PokeBall of her own. "Venomoth, use Gust!"

Roy did the same. "Pineco, use Spikes!"

Daugherty's Venomoth and Roy's Pineco usd their attacks but Charizard swiftly avoided them and spouted a Flamethrower, instantly burning and defeating them.

 _And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it_

 _And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine_

 _I'm on my way, I've got a plan_

 _I'm making my way any way that I can_

"Let me handle this!" Gastly announced, floating out of the basket. "Psywave!"

Gastly's fog morphed into an arrow-like shape that hit Charcoal, bull's eye! Then he used, "Night Shade!" firing a light-purple beam from his body at Charcoal.

"Charcoal!" Auri cried.

It was a smart plan as it slowed Charcoal down, but backfired as Charcoal's second Flamethrower got too close to the balloon and accidentally popped it.

"Toge." Faye chirped.

" _Uh-oh."_

The balloon burst. It sent Team Rocket and Leo blasting off.

" _ **WE'RE BLASTING OFF TOO SOON…!"**_

While Team Rocket took to the sky, Leo took a different direction, crashing in a part of the forest far-but-not-too-far from his trainer.

 _(I'm on my way) I'll get through it_

 _(I'm on my way)_

 _(I'm on my way) stop this stream of mine_

 _(I'm on my way) I've got a plan_

 _(I'm on my way)_

 _Baby I can_

"Leo!" Auri kept screaming his name.

Charcoal flew down, his head lowered in sadness and guilt. He gave her a long lick. She gave him a stroke on the head. Her arms spread across his huge belly while his arms and big wings caged her in a hug.

She heard his sorrowful thoughts. _"I'm so sorry, Auri. I failed you and Leo…"_

"No you didn't." She whispered. "We went through this situation hundreds of times. We'll find him." She pushed herself off his stomach, clutching her fists, angrily hollering to the sky where her nusisances disappeared to, fire dancing in her eyes. "Team Rocket… _ **MAN, I HATE THOSE GUYS!"**_

Natasha's pocket moved, then out popped one of her Pokemon.

Auri, while still blazing in hot fire, twisted her head to the side. "Lember, what are you-?"

She was cut off by a Water Gun.

Natasha's Swampert, Lember, was a birthday present from her Hoenn-born parents, Samantha and Garth as a baby Mudkip. Very playful and likes to play around with his friends but is very loyal and protective to his trainer. Whenever Auri gets fired up, he pops out of his PokeBall and cools her down with Water Gun.

Just as he did now.

Giggling, Natasha pulled a soaked Auri up and started walking. "Come on, let's find Leo."

 _(I'm on my way…)_

* * *

Leo was lying on his side, hurt after a very painful crash. His glass cage broken and as a dangerous result, his small body was littered with cuts bleeding blood, caused by the glass shards.

His aura sent off strong waves as a way of signaling Auri through their connection or, if possible, another Riolu or Lucario.

Hurried footsteps, heavy breathing, rustling of leaves.

Riolu felt himself getting picked up by the cuff of his neck and carried off in a steady and fast pace.

Soon the pace stopped. He heard voices.

"What cha got there, Lucario?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's a Riolu!"

"An injured one! Get it inside!"

He plucked out of one hold and into another. Then he lost consciousness…

…for a while.

"Riolu's all better now."

"Thank goodness."

Leo's vision was becoming clearer.

Many eyes were peering down at him.

It startled him.

"RIIIIII!"

As he was startled, he accidentally shocks the people and Pokemon surrounding him.

"That's…pretty…good." A professor croaked out before falling over, in a burnt form.

"And…unexpected." A man followed suit in comment and fall.

Leo shook himself and jumped off the table. Then more people came upstairs.

"Gary, what was-"

"Look out!"

Leo leapt over their heads, jumping on a few and ran out of the door, out to freedom.

He heard voices following him.

"I'll get it!"

"Wait, come back!"

Leo kept running, going down a hill, passing bewildered Pokemon. He failed to notice the HUGE number of Pokemon. He stopped outside the arched gate, looking in different directions.

"Leo!"

He turned right and leaped with joy. It was Auri! She'd found him!

She was running up the path. Leo hurried towards her and jumped into her open arms. The best friends embraced warmly, closely, tightly. Heads snuggled in crooks of necks.

"Leo, are you ok?" Auri whispered, one hand over his back and the other gently resting on the back of his head.

" _Yeah…"_ Leo replied, short arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hey!"

Two kids, similar in age to Auri, were running fast straight at reunited trainer and Pokemon, until one of them skidded to a stop and forced his companion to the halt.

"Auri?"

Aurora glanced. And blinked. "Ethan? What are you doing here?"

Ethan was Auri's very first rival. She'd met him after she and Natasha got out of Viridan City on the goal of achieving her first badge, running into Ethan on the path…by literally running into him in a fit of excitement for her badge. While he was smart about Pokemon and told her facts about Riolu she didn't know, he was _sooo_ arrogant, he drove her mad in the first 5 minutes they've met! Natasha had to hook her arms under Auri's armpits, with Riolu hugging Auri's leg, to keep the girl from killing him!

"I _live_ here." He forced himself out of his stunned state and quickly posed in an arrogant pose, legs cocked and an arm over his shoulder, with a matching smirk. He succeeded in making her frown.

The girl with him rolled her pretty eyes before smiling sweetly. "We're sorry, does this Riolu belong to you?"

Auri's fine eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, he's my partner."

"I should've known it was Leo with his signature red handkerchief." Ethan commented.

Natasha had just caught up with them, stopping to breathe. Then she straightened up and brightened. "Oh hi Ethan."

"Hey Tash, long time no see."

"We haven't seen you since Johto."

Ethan flamboyantly flexed his arms. "Well…I gave up the training thing, decided to pursue the family business, you know, famous professors. My dad's _thee_ Professor Oak and so was my great-grandpa."

Auri scoffed. "So you mentioned once or a thousand times before."

The unnamed girl, who happened to share the same hair color as Ethan, shoved him, pointedly glaring at him.

He groaned and rolled his shoulders. "This is my sister, Chloe."

Chloe quickly changed her glare to a sweet and bright smile. "Hi!"

Auri turned her frown upside down. "Hi."

Unknowingly, Ethan was gazing dreamily at her as she smiled brilliantly.

"I heard you won the Battle Frontier. Congratulations." He said more nicely.

Auri glanced, no smile at first and then she did. He was annoying most of the time but nice sometimes.

Chloe squealed. "You're the Battle Champ? Wow! I can't wait to tell everyone I met the Battle Champ!"

"Hey girls, what cha doing in Pallet Town?" Ethan asked.

Then Auri frowned again, deeper this time. Leo made the same face. "Long story."

"Pallet Town is opposite to Belita Town. We went the opposite way from our breaking point to get Leo." Natasha explained.

"We found Leo and brought him to the lab." Chloe mentioned.

" _ **LAB!?"**_

"Uh oh." Natasha muttered.

A blue-fingerless-gloved hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of Ethan's black shirt, and strongly pulled. Ethan blushed and cringed while touching noses with an angry girl.

" _Were you experimenting on Leo?!"_ Auri threatened, scaring him.

"Uh…" Ethan tried to say something but he couldn't put a word out for two oblivious reasons.

"Hey look Auri!" Natasha grabbed Auri's shoulders and turned her aside, hoping to distract her from her murderous rage.

Luckily the smart girl had the attention span of a Psyduck, her anger forgotten once she saw the crowd of people in the nearby town, banners and flags held up, an air of cheer flowing around.

"There's a festival going on." She observed. Without taking her eyes off the scene, she released Ethan's shirt, letting down to the ground with a 'oomph!'.

"It's thePallet Town Festival." Ethan grunted with his face in the dirt. He peeled his (handsome) face off, narrowing eyebrows at Auri. However, he couldn't resist smirking and telling her something else. "There's also a tournament later for the chance to battle the Pokemon Master…"

"Really?" Auri breathed. A chance to battle the bearer of her goal… "Let's go!"

She grabbed Leo and Natasha, and started running, dragging them with her.

"See ya later!" She yelled to the siblings.

"Bye!" Natasha waved.

"Rio!" Leo called.

"Have fun!" Chloe bided, waving her arm. After waving, she set her arms down to place her hands on her hips. "Ethan, why didn't you tell her uncle Ash in our house? She would've love that!"

She waited for an answer. But a few seconds passed by and she got nothing. She turned sideways. Ethan had ignored her in favour of staring after Auri with a face that looked a lot like a lovesick friend of theirs but softer.

Cobalt eyes flew open, twinkling with realisation. Her mouth gasped opened, forming into a grin. "Its her! Your secret crush!"

Ethan jumped out his posture, completely caught off-guard by his sister's examination. "Huh?!"

"Its her, the way you showing off, smirking at her, though she wasn't impressed! You were obliviously flirting with her!"

"Even if I was, which I WASN'T, it would be flirting AT her, not with her, because she's as dense as a rock! The closest to a crush she understands is a Rock-type move."

Truth be told, Ethan had a huge crush on her since he first met her when she ran into him and showed her love for Pokémon by complimenting his Squirtle in such a cute and honest way, but he always acted so arrogant that it drives her off. Also he gets extremely jealous when other boys flirt with her.

"But still, she's your mystery girl! I can't wait to tell Vicky and Briar and everyone!"

And just like Auri, Chloe ran like the air but she left her companion behind.

"HEY!" Ethan chased after his sister, hoping to catch her before she blabs his guilty secret to their extended family!

* * *

"So you failed to steal any Pokemon, _again._ "

Daugherty, Roy and Gastly cowered at the face of their boss, twitching with a mix of disappointment, annoyance and anger.

Despite his face being displayed on Roy's laptop.

The trio have _yet again_ turned no Pokemon.

Their boss rubbed his temples. "All you have to do is steal strong Pokemon to help rebuilt my organisation. 3 years on the job and you have not succeed once!"

The teenagers plus Pokemon jumped back, shaking in fear. Many times, they have been scorned by their boss. And each time they fail, his fiery fury grew hotter.

Gastly glanced to his teammates worriedly. Daugherty and Roy joined the sinister group, in spite of the rumours, in hopes of escaping from their harsh pasts. He was taught how to speak human language by Team Rocket with the inspiration from Meowth, a previous member and was paired with Daugherty and Roy as a new team. He was fond of them, although they can be such brats.

They were his brats.

"We have a desirable Pokemon in our sight for good time!" He blurted out, hoping it might calm his boss's ire.

"Oh?" The agitated man snapped.

"A very rare Pokemon, sir!"

"Then you better get it!"

Then the screen went blank. The trio let out a long, deep, heavy breath they haven't realise they were holding.

"Now we gotta get Riolu before we're toast!" Daugherty whined.

"I thought it would save your hides…" Gastly confessed.

Roy patted his head. "Its okay. We need more time."

Daugherty sagged, her pretty caked lips pouting. "And just how are we gonna do that with failing as usual?"

"Perhaps with some help from real professionals."

The young trio jolted at the sudden new voice, one that was also familiar. They spun their bodies around, and they froze in a state of white.

Two grown adults, one man and one woman, stood cockily amongst the trees.

"We heard you're having trouble and we were sent here to, as Giovanni put it, _redirect you._ "

Two young teens stood up, eyes bubbling. "Special Agents Cassidy and Butch!"

Cassidy and Butch stood pokerfaced at the starstruck teenagers. Though the corners of their straight lips twitched upwards an inch. The adults were trying to be professional. They had a second chance to rebuilt themselves and be better. To restart. But like Gastly, they possessed a fondness for the two teens. Despite the fact the trio were like Jessie, James and Meowth. Failures. Poor, young, sweet, innocent failures…

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Gastly questioned, since Daugherty and Roy were too busy stargazing.

Butch cocked his head to the side, gesturing to a direction. "There's a festival going on in the town nearby."

"We tried that card dozens of times. Never works."

"It will with us." Cassidy gloated arrogantly.

Gastly rolled his eyes, unamused while Daugherty and Roy still stared at Cassidy and Butch. The very idea of working closely with their idols had stunned them. Daugherty and Roy both idolised Cassidy and Butch. They even wore pieces of accessories to show their admiration, Daugherty's pink scarf around her neck as a praise for Cassidy and Roy's a green bandana around his neck as a praise for Butch.

"As long we get Riolu, its worth the try." Gastly grumbled.

Butch raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's the deal with this spunky brat you three are stalking? You're just like the original trio."

"If you ever met her Riolu, you'll understand."


	3. Teasing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon_ _. I own only my OCs._

* * *

 **Recap:** _"It's the Pallet Town Festival."_

 _"There's also a tournament later for the chance to battle the Pokemon Master…"_

 _"Really?" Auri breathed. A chance to battle the bearer of her goal… "Let's go!"_

 _"Its her! Your secret crush!"_

 _"What's the deal with this spunky brat you three are stalking? You're just like the original trio."_

 _"If you ever met her Riolu, you'll understand."_

* * *

 **Auri Mewn:** child of Martin and Mel, age 13.

 _Top Three:_ Leo (male Riolu), Charcoal (male Charizard), Faye (female Togepi)

 **Natasha Harrison:** daughter of and Samantha, age 16.

 _Top Three:_ Lember (male Swampert), Maneki (male Persian), Lucky (female Chansey)

 **Ethan Oak:** son of Gary and Dawn Oak, age 13.

 _Top Three:_ War (male Wartortle), Thunder (Jolteon), Riki (male Machoke)

 **Chloe Oak:** daughter of Gary and Dawn Oak, age 11.

 _Top Three:_ Pearl (female Prinlup), Lavender (female Espeon), Glam (female Glameow)

 **Corey Richardson:** son of Ritchie and Casey, age 13.

 _Top Three:_ Dino (male Charmeleon), Watt (male Ampharos), Electric (male Electabuzz)

 **Rachie Richardson:** daughter of Ritchie and Casey, age 10.

 _Top Three:_ Rita (female Chikorita), Buzz (Male Elekid), Flame (male Growlithe)

 **Bruce Slate:** son of Brock and Lucy, age 16.

 _Top Three:_ Abro (male Arbok), Vixen (female Ninetales), Nasha (female Mawile)

 **Ross Hayden:** son of Drew and May, age 13.

 _Top Three:_ Masque (male Roselia), Slasher (male Absol), Firefox (male Vulpix)

 **Sophie Maple:** daughter of Max and Molly, age 8.

 _Pokemon:_ Sachi (female Ralts)

 **Trevor Asahi:** son of Travis and Isabella, age 14.

 _Top Three:_ Voltage (male Raichu), Vulcan (male Volcarona), Sunny (female Heliolisk)

 **Gratian Rannells:** son of Harley and Solidad, age 16.

 _Top Three:_ Tricky (male Shiftry), Nura (female Frillish), Gepetto (male Banette)

 **Jaden Soul:** son of Silver and Leaf, age 9.

 _Pokemon:_ Saur (male Bulbasaur)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Teasing

~PKM~

Pallet Town reminded Auri so much of Belita Town.

It was warm and friendly. The people knew each other their whole lives. Trees and flowers were blooming. But the town had a bigger population. Even if a festival wasn't happening at the moment, Pallet Town still had a big number of inhabitants.

Belita Town was a lessor known, almost forgotten little town in Kanto. It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was the home she knew.

But Pallet Town gave her that warm feeling too. Maybe even more…

"Oh my gosh!" Natasha squealed. "They have stalls for Poffins and PokeBlock making!"

The Hoenn-born girl was in heaven. Stands offering goods from faraway regions surrounded her.

Auri smiled, eyes closed. By doing that, she allowed her vision to go blank for a moment and caused her to bump into someone. Or someone bumped into her.

" _Auri, look out!"_ Leo tried to warn her but it was too late.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Auri opened her eyes, seeing hypnotising orbs of molten gold. She stepped back, slightly staring at the handsome boy about her age standing in her way.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going." He apologised politely. He had spiky deep navy hair with gold streaks, tan skin and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with yellow cuffs and collar, long brown shorts, and yellow sneakers with white streaks. White bands were strapped on his palms, orange bands on his wrists, and a golden-yellow Ninja-type headband tied around his head with a long tail from the knot.

Auri blinked. "No, it was my fault. I had my eyes closed."

He blinked back at her and then smiled, and held out his hand. "I'm Trevor Asahi from Sapphira Town. And this is my partner, Voltage."

His Raichu hopped from between his legs. "Rai!"

" _Hi!"_

" _Hello!"_ Leo replied.

Auri instantly smiled, her face brightening and eyes twinkling, her head tilting to the side, the whole image brought a stare from Trevor.

She held out her hand and took his', bringing him back to reality.

"I'm Auri Mewn from Belita Town. Where's Sapphira Town?"

"In Gemma."

"Never heard of it."

Trevor only laughed.

Meanwhile, Natasha wrote down what the cooks were saying about PokeBlocks and Poffins in her little notebook. Maneki trotted alongside her, occasionally brushing up against her legs affectionately. Her smile adorned her whole face.

"Now you listen here, this is good quality Pokemon food! It was made by myself so it should be good for you!"

Natahasa looked up, finding a boy shouting at his Pokemon. One might think he was a cruel, abusive trainer, but wise, mature Natasha knew otherwise.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she approached him.

He turned to her furiously, almost scaring her. He was a tall boy with short, wavy salmon hair, thick lush bangs falling over his pale green eyes, and wearing an orange shirt with a slit on the bottom which exposed his stomach, bright aqua-blue pants that sparkle in the light, a long red sash wrapped around his hips and draped over his right shoulder, blue trainers and a gold necklace with the red gem that a salmon-haired woman once owned.

"If you must know, I'm having a major dilemma!" He shrieked.

Natasha's eyes flew open, taken aback. Maneki made a face at the boy's overdramatic acting.

"What…kind of…dilemma?"

"Them!" He sprung around, swinging an arm out, dramatically gesturing to what was behind him.

Natasha's mild surprise instantly melted into happy interest. "Oh wow! Hoenn Pokemon!"

The boy quickly switched his frown for a proud grin with a purple hue. "These are my Top Three. My Shiftry and partner, Tricky, my Frillish Nura, and my Banette Gepetto."

"They are strong and healthy by the looks of them, but they don't seem to be eating well."

"Well, that's because they won't eat any of my delicious Pokemon food!"

The three Pokemon weren't even touching the bowls of Pokemon food right in right of them. Maneki took a bite and recoiled. Curious, Natasha ate a piece and grimaced.

"Blah! Too sweet!"

The boy gasped dramatically, a hand over his heart. He sneered at her familiarly with a purple hue. "What!? How dare you!"

"Don't worry, I have some Chesto Berries powder with me."

" _Chesto Berries!?_ "

Nonetheless, Natasha roamed through her bag and sprinkled blue powder over the sweet Pokemon Food.

"Here you go." She said, placing the bowls back where she found them. Tricky, Nura and Gepetto only took one sniff before digging in eagerly. The boy was stunned, astonished. He let a wide, happy smile grow.

"Well, that settles it." Natasha said, pleased with herself.

"It most certainly did!"

Natasha squeaked as her hands were grasped and pulled up, making her look confusedly into the suggestive eyes of the boy she helped.

"We haven't been properly introduced, how rude of me. My name is Gratian Rannells, at your service."

Natasha blinked, finding his flirting similar to someone else. "I'm Natasha Harrison. But Rannells…that sounds so familiar."

Gratian grinned with devilish delight. "I'm the son of two famous coordinators. Did I tell, I've been told to have my mother's beauty and my father's grace?"

Natasha giggled whereas her Maneki rolled his eyes, purring in annoyance.

"So are you signing up for the tournament?" Trevor was saying.

"You bet cha!" Auri replied. "A chance to battle the Pokemon Master himself!"

"I know, right? Though most kids would just ask him personally for a battle?"

"Ask him? Why, how?"

"The Pokemon Master is a really friendly guy. He's friends with everyone he meets, including my dad."

"Well, I prefer to work my way, not cheat. Hey, there's the signup desk. Bye!"

Auri ran to the desk like the wind, leaving Trevor impressed with her sense of honor.

She approached the desk with a bright smile and twinkling eyes. "Hi! I'm here to sign up for the tournament."

The woman behind the desk smiled as she handed the girl a sheet and a pen. She was a slender woman with long chocolate-brown hair that reached her mid-back. She wore a white blouse underneath a dark-brown, elbow-sleeved blazer that was cut off above her stomach, a red tie around her collar, tight dark-brown pants that past her knees, and red heels. "My, you're look eager. Just write your full name here."

Auri did so, but when she handed the paper and pen back, the woman frowned.

"Um, dear, I said full name." She pointed at the handwritten _Aurora Mewn._ "That includes your middle name."

Auri was dense, not stupid. She bit her quivering lip, her head lowered down, the visor of her hat shadowing her eyes which were threatening to brew tears. Faye peered up with a look of curious worry on her adorable face. On her shoulder, Leo looped his arms around his neck comfortingly, more aware of her feelings.

"I don't have a middle name." She whispered. "Its just…just Aurora Mewn. Plain and simple."

"Who doesn't have a middle name?" A voice blunted out.

Auri blinked, snapping out of her woe, and looked both ways for whoever asked her that. Then she looked down and got her answer.

There was a boy sitting on the grassy floor, right at the feet of the woman's heels. He looked about 9, younger than a beginner trainer yet he was hugging a Bulbasaur. He stared at Auri with silver eyes, almost covered by long, auburn-red hair. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt, indigo pants, red sneakers, red fingerless gloves on his small hands, and red-tinted shades messily perched on his head.

"Jaden Lance Soul!" The woman, his mother, scolded, making him and his Pokemon whimper. With one last disapproving look, she quickly turned back to Auri, smiling like a more gently. "Its ok, dear. I think Aurora Mewn is a beautiful name on its own."

Auri shrugged, having nothing else to say, and simply walked away. The woman watched her reunite with her friend Natasha, smirking, an impish glint dancing in her shiny blue eyes.

* * *

"Hey everybody!" Chloe announced as she ran open-armed, with Ethan right behind her.

Ethan grabbed her shoulders from behind. "Got cha!"

"Hello, kids!" A cheerful, frail voice said, coming from an elderly man in a sitting chair with a walking stick.

"Hi, great-grandpa Oak." Chloe shrugged her brother's hands off her to walk over to her great-grandfather and kiss his wrinkled cheek.

"Hey, great-grandpa Oak." Ethan greeted simply.

"Wartortle!"

A Wartortle jumped at him, landing in his hands.

"Hey, War!" He grinned, scratching his partner behind the ears, making the Wartortle purr in bliss. War was Ethan's Starter Pokemon, raised from a young Squitle on Ethan's tenth birthday. Loyal and a little aggressive at times but kind and friendly. Loves to get scratched behind the ears.

"Well kids, did you get that Riolu?"

"Nah, he got back with his trainer."

"And she's the Battle Champ and Ethan's- hmph!" Whatever she got to reveal was halted when her brother rudely slapped his hand over her big mouth.

"Shut up!" Ethan hissed, blushing madly.

The old Professor Oak only proudly watched his great-grandchildren in their antics. To live long enough to see his great-grand kids grow was a great achievement.

 **Ethan Samuel Oak:** The eldest born. Wants to be Pokemon Researcher yet loves to be an Adventurer as well. Ethan is like his mother, being very confident, always looking towards the future rather than dwelling on his mistakes. He's also like his father, somewhat cool, very knowledgeable about Pokemon, obnoxious and boastful. He was also mischievous as a kid and still gets in trouble a lot but half of the time he's serious.

A 13 year-old boy, with the Oak's great looks, eyes of jade green so deep the shade was almost black, and great spiky hair but in shiny navy blue. He wore a black shirt with sky-blue circle under a collar that opened slightly like his father's in Sinnoh and a pair of sky-blue pants with the ends tucked into his blue-black sneakers. Along with his father's old yellow/green yin-yang necklace, a grey watch, and a purple scarf.

 **Chloe Johanna** **Gracidea** **Oak:** Wants to be a Top Coordinator like the woman in her family.A confident, bubbly girly-girl and very knowledgeable about Pokemon. Chloe, like her mother, loves dressing up and hates getting her hair ruined. Dislikes being called 'Cee Cee' due to have been shocked by a Plusle and Minun (caused by a 'friend' of hers) like her mother did.

A 11 year-old girl who strong resembled her mother. Cute as a button, with eyes blue as cobalt gemstones and long navy-blue hair with; long; pink hairclips holding bangs in the front and another clip holding a little ponytail in the back. She dressed fashionably in a white minidress under a half-zipped up black jacket that has a pink stripe across the chest and pink cuffs, a skirt like her mom's at her age but in sky-blue, tall white socks and black boots with pink laces. Her accessories were her mother's silver necklace with the Piplup pendent, a white watch on her left wrist, a black bracelet with two light-blue beads was on her right, and a hat version of her mom's beanie.

"Hey, look everybody! Electric evolved!"

"Oh cool!"

"Congratulations, son!"

"That's my boy!"

Ethan gave his friend a wink of gratitude for taking the attention off of him. His ever-reliable friend was the same age as him. A nice guy with kind cyan blue eyes and short-spiked light-auburn hair with few small lavender streaks that look like flames. He was dressed in a yellow shirt with orange flames on the rims and long flaming-orange sleeves, dark-blue trucks that pasted his knees, and red sneakers, alongside with the white baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it that he always worn and red fingerless gloves on his hands.

 **Corey Don Richardson:** A trainer aspiring to reach the top ranks. Corey is very similar to his father, being bright, spunky, and friendly, more relaxed than his mother but his sister is able to drive him crazy. Also during Pokemon Battles or arguments or when insulted or his favourite team the Electabuzzes are mocked, he completely changes to completive and fierce.

His Electabuzz, Electric, played along, flexing his now huge body. Electric is loyal, can often be mischievous, but mostly stays to his team and his Trainer.

"Oh, cool!" A young girl planted herself flat against Electric's big belly, rubbing her face in him. "I can't wait until my Elekid evolves! So cool!"

 **Rachel 'Rachie' Agatha Richardson:** Corey's little sister, just started her Journey. Rachie is just as crazy, competitive, short-tempered and energetic as her mother. Rachie always speaks her mind, often annoying or upsetting people but she knows when to 'get down to business' and cares for the ones she loves.

Corey, however, was uneasy about her hugging his Pokemon. "Uh, Rachie, he's not a Elekid anymore…He's bigger-"

"And stores more power! I know!" Rachie peeled her face off and looked up to the Electabuzz with hope shining in her eyes. "Crack up the juice, Electric. Give me a taste!"

"Elect?" Electric gurgled puzzedly, static sparking on his antennae.

"No, Electric! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Corey cried. His sister had a strange desire to get shocked by electric-types. He thought it came from their mother's side of the family.

In spite of her innocence, young age and small figure, Rachie managed to get up in Electric's face and demanded in a more hotly manner. "COME ON, YOU OVERGROWN BABY! **GIVE ME A JOLT!** "

That scared and caused the Electabuzz to use ThunderShock.

"NO!"

Luckily, Corey pulled her away. Unluckily he got shocked instead.

"Aw, why did you do that for?" Whining, the little girl pouted at her toasted big brother.

Despite her small size, she possessed a fierce fire within her. She also possessed long and straight lavender hair with few small light auburn streaks that look like thunder bolts, done in a pair of low pigtails, and big eyes brown as bark of the tree. She was wearing a loose yellow robe with black stripes, which was over a light green shirt with green rims and collar, a dark-pink rah-rah skirt, black/white baseball sneakers and a white baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it, which was the same as Corey's.

'Mr Nice Guy with the Short Temper' turned to his annoying sister, baring a resemblance to a Charizard. He roared, "Will ya stop asking to get _shocked?!_ "

"I wanna get shocked!"

"Mom and dad said you're not allowed unless its by accident!"

"Mom does it too!"

"She's an adult! You're only a child!"

"I'm not a child! I'm old enough to train Pokemon!"

"Still a child, Rachie!"

Ignoring the passionate sibling rivalry, an elder teenager zipped over to Ethan, bombarding the boy with questions.

"You met Auri? Was my lady love with her? My true love, my lady, my destiny, _my angel?_ "

 **Bruce Malcolm Slate:** Aspiring Pokemon Breeder. Bruce, like his father, is mature, wise and an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, towards both Pokémon and people. Also like his father, he goes nuts when he sees a pretty woman, but later does it only to his 'true love'. His friends usually keep him out of trouble by pulling his ear or his Mawile by snapping her jaw on him. He travels with Ethan and is seen as an older brother to him.

With a sweatdrop at the back of his spiky hair, Ethan slightly stepped away from his overzealous-romantic surrogate-brother.

Bruce was a tall young man, with a young muscular form and a light bronze complexion. He possessed dark-brown hair with coal-black streaks cut short in spikes and rich garnet-red eyes, which were replaced with beeping pink hearts as he recited poetry. He was wearing a red vest with four large pockets on the front over a black sleeveless shirt with a red/yellow design that look like an angry face, green cargo pants held up with a red belt with a gold rectangular buckle and brown belt pockets attached, red sneakers and black wristbands.

"Oh, Natasha! My lady, my queen!"

As Bruce swooned, an Arbok slithered up beside him, going love-crazy as well. The Abrok was Abro, Bruce's main Pokemon, raised from an Ekans. His personality is a lot like his trainer, so he's mature, kind and goes nuts when he sees a pretty girl's Pokemon and if the girl doesn't have a Pokemon, Abro would try to stop the others from stopping Bruce.

"She's a vision of beauty itself, too perfect for this cruel world. She managed to turn this womanizer into her _devoted slave_. Even her name represented her perfectly, a name that stands for a thousand Pokemon! N for the elegance of Ninetails, A for the angelic Altaria, T- _ **!"**_

"Maw-maw!"

A little Mawile had bit her big jaw on Bruce and Abro, snapping them out of their fantasizing and dragged them off-screen. That was Nasha, the youngest of Bruce's Top Three. Sweet, like a little sister, and often keeps Bruce and Abro out of trouble by snapping her jaw on them. Named in honour of Bruce's 'true love', Natasha.

"And T for your troubled mind commonly found with Psyduck." A boy dryly remarked. A handsome teenager with smooth fair skin and and glittering emerald green eyes. His hair was very distinctive, short and sleek, coloured in light cocoa-brown with faded green tips. He was dressed in a red short-sleeved and opened collar jacket, a white long-sleeved shirt with navy sleeves and a navy circle around his neck, shiny navy pants, yellow/red sneakers, a silver necklace with a small blue PokeBall icon around his neck, and green wristbands.

 **Ross Andrew Hayden:** A talented coordinator, aiming for the Top. Ross is calm, talented, outgoing, confident, cocky and serious when it comes to contests but he can get mad like his mother. He takes great joy in teasing others, but when he's the one getting teased, he's frustrated and short-tempered.

"Well, at least he knows how to spell." His little cousin retorted. She was a young girl, shorter than him, with shining light teal hair that was slightly wavy and halfway reached her elbows and had a white hairband with a yellow star at the side, and white glasses over her brown eyes. She was wearing an outfit like a schoolgirl, with a blue plaid skirt, a white puffed-sleeved shirt under a vest in a lighter blue than her skirt with black buttons, a yellow ribbon tied around the collar, white socks and silver Mary-Janes. She was also hugging a Ralts.

 **Sophie Jira Maple:** A sweet little girl with a fasciation with Pokemon and the world, always eager to learn about anything first-hand. Despite her age, she's incredible smart and travels with Ross as her father did with his sister and friends. Enjoys reading, both facts and fiction.

Ross then turned his head to Ethan, bearing the signature Hayden smirk. He even flicked his luscious hair, an arrogant glint in his eyes. "The battle champ, huh? Is that your girlfriend?"

Ethan glowered at him. "She's not my girlfriend."

Ross, unfazed, widened his teasing smirk. "Oh, she's not? I thought she was, since you're always daydream about her."

"I. Do. Not. Day. Dream." Ethan growled out, bare teeth like an angry Growlithe.

"You were practically drooling like Bruce does, only weirder in my opinion."

"Shut. Up."

"I should know, I'm sharing a room with you. Just last night, you were, like, squealing in your sleep! Ha!"

"Shut up."

"Now I know her name. Auri. Cute. Nice ring to it. I wonder what she looks like. Better check your browser history."

"That's it! War, use Water Gun!"

"War-Tortle!" War happily obeyed Ethan's orders and blasted a gun of water Gun at Ross.

Ross screamed upon cold impact, leaving him soaked to the bone.

Ethan and War laughed hysterically at him. The cool guy losing his cool was a sight to behold.

Ross growled as Ethan did, his temper cutting short.

"Masque, use Stun Spore!"

"Roselia!" Masque, his Roselia, nodded. Just as confident, calm and serious as his trainer. But if someone gets on his nerves, Masque would use a strong dose of Stun Spore on them.

On Ross's command, Masque released an orange powder from the flowers on his hands and engulfed the laughing duo in it, sending them into a spazzing state. Now it was Ross and Masque laughing together, pointing at the paralyzing partners on the ground.

"Uh oh." Sophie said before she was quickly picked up by Bruce and he dashed away from the scene.

"Mom! Ethan and Ross are at it again!" Chloe screamed while she stuck her head inside the lab.

"Oh, not again!"

After much dizziness, Ethan regained strength and consciousness, and furiously pounced on Ross, tackling him down. The boys wrestled and yelled and fought and shouted, their Pokemon jumping in the brawl as well.

"Ethan Samuel Oak, stop fighting this instant!"

"Same goes for you, Ross Andrew Hayden!"

But not even their own mothers could snap them out of their fighting.

"Boys, boys, boys!"

Finally, they stopped.

By being forcibly pulled back and held by the necks of their shirts.

"Now, boys. Do you really have to fight every time you're in arm's length of each other?"

"He can't take a joke!"

"He wouldn't shut up!"

"Sorry, dad." Bruce apologised on the boys' behalf.

"Its no problem, son." His father said calmly. Then he shouted. "Gary, Drew! These are your kids, not mine!"


	4. Crossing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon_ _. I own only my OCs._

* * *

 **Recap:** _"The Pokemon Master is a really friendly guy. He's friends with everyone he meets, including my dad."_

" _Well, I prefer to work my way, not cheat. Hey, there's the signup desk. Bye!"_

" _Its just…just Aurora Mewn. Plain and simple."_

" _COME ON, YOU OVERGROWN BABY!_ _ **GIVE ME A JOLT!**_ _"_

" _That's it! War, use Water Gun!"_

" _Oh, not again!"_

" _Gary, Drew! These are your kids, not mine!"_

* * *

 **Briar Hayden:** daughter of Drew and May, age 11.

 _Top Three:_ Ember (female Combusken), Belle (female Bellossom), Tyla (female Swablu)

 **Savy McGinnis:** daughter of Trip and Iris, age 13 ½ .

 _Top Three:_ Axe (male Axew), Ya-Ma-Ta (male Zweilous), Tatsu (male Bagon)

 **Owen Shinji:** son of Paul and Ursula, age 14.

 _Top Three:_ Bullet (male Gabite), Tuft (male Grotle), Raptor (male Shiny Staraptor)

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Crossing

~PKM~

Auri felt a wave of nostalgia over her as she wandered around the town. Natasha continued to gush her excitement over her notes on making Poffins and PokeBlocks, Manny walking faithfully aside her.

Then there were voices of surprise.

"Wow, look!"

Auri looked up and saw the speeding orange flash streaking through the sky at a fast speed.

"A Charizard!"

" _Fly, fly, fly!"_ Faye chirped excitably, waving her very tiny arms.

A Charizard? Unless her Charcoal got out of his PokeBall. She checked. Charcoal was still inside his PokeBall.

" _If Charcoal is in there, then who is that?"_ Leo asked.

"I don't know…" Auri gazed off in a daze, surrounded by excited onlookers, watching the Charizard head for the lab on the hill.

* * *

Ethan grunted and stuttered as his mother assaulted his head with a towel.

"Mom!" He whined.

"You brought this on yourself, young man."

Ross was more vocal with the torture he was enduring.

"Mom, at the rate you're going at, I'll be bald before dad!"

Then he got a flick from his father.

"Watch it, kid. Don't sass me or your mother."

"You sass mom all the time."

"I get to do it. Its in the marriage deal."

Then a Vulpix hopped onto Ross's lap and curled itself up. Ross felt the heat of the Vulpix's inner flame radiating off, warming him off. He smiled genuinely.

He rubbed the Vulpix's curled bangs. "Thanks, Firefox."

Vulpix, named Firefox, is young and playful, very beautiful and skilled in Contests. Loves curling up near fireplaces or anywhere warm. Or in this case, warm his trainer up.

"Shadow!"

Ross and Firefox snapped their heads up at the sudden shout and saw a girl running across the field, chasing after a little Eevee.

"Briar, what are you doing?" Ross asked.

"He has my Ribbon case! It took me months to get them!"

"What, just to get two ribbons?"

"Shut up, Ross!'

He laughed until he got a slap at the back of his head. "Watch it, mister. Your sister is only a beginner and she worked hard for those ribbons."

"I know, mom. I was only joking." Even though he annoys Briar a lot, he and his sister have always been close.

"Shadow, get back here!"

The Hayden sister was a young girl with dazzling sapphire-blue eyes lit with fire and wavy hair of lightly-shaded emerald green fading into caramel-brown at the tips, falling to her shoulders. Both sides of her hair were apart from each other with small wavy hairs at the back of her wore a long white tank with blue rose designs going over her hips, a purple short-sleeved cardigan, tight black biker shorts under it going to her knees, black socks and blue sneakers with white boarders. Her mother's gold necklace with a small red PokeBall pendent hung around her neck, along with a a purple bandana with a white Poke print like her mother's but tied in a bow at the back of her head, white gloves with yellow fingers and a yellow waist-pack.

 **Briar Abigail Hayden:** Aspiring Coordinator like her brother. Briar is generally very sweet and optimistic, though if her older brother Ross annoys her or if someone steals her food, she gets mad from head to toe as she possess her mother's fiery spirit.

"Shadow, I mean it!"

The little Eevee giggled impishly, as if taunting her. A baby with a black collar that has a gold nametag with his name on it and, quite strangely, a dark-blue sickle-shaped scar over his left eye.

"Sol!"

A flash of white and blue snatched Shadow, making the Eevee drop the ribbon case.

Briar picked it up with a bright, pleased smile. "Thanks, Slasher!"

"Absol!"

Slasher, the Absol, trotted over to Absol and Glaceon, and dropped his impish baby brother down to their mother's awaiting paws, and then the young Absol stepped away and rested at Ross's feet, promoting to stroke him.

Slasher was the oldest son of Drew's Absol and May's Glaceon. Serious but protective and won't hesitate to save his friends/trainer/family. Been in the Hayden family for years and grew up with Ross as a pet. An older brother figure to Ross and Masque.

A huge shadow crossed the Oak Lab, causing the land-dewellers to look up.

"Hey, look who's here!"

"Its about time!"

"Uncle Ash!" Ethan cried. He leapt away from his mother's grasp, threw away the towel and ran as fast as he can to the Charizard landing down and lowering his wing to let a small family off.

"UNCLE ASH!"

Something shot out of the trees and cut Ethan right in front of his favorite uncle.

"Savy!" Ethan growled. "I was there first!"

"Don't be such a kid, Ethan. You'll get your turn after me." The girl waved her hand at him, smirking smugly, only making him worse.

 **Savannah 'Savy' Iris Snapdragon McGinnis:** A girl with the ambition to be a Dragon Master and Champion of Unova. Savy is a lot like her nickname, smart and a quick-thinker like her mother, spunky, bold and adventurous as well. She's serious like her father and teases others by calling them a 'kid' as her mother does.

Savy was a young teenaged girl, with eyes grey as silver, dark-tanned skin and unusual hair. It was coloured in a dark shade of violet, had a thin texture, was

slightly wavy; down to her legs with a ponytail at end and slim pigtails on top of her head. She was wearing a mauve long-sleeved babydoll dress with pink cuffs and collar with a big bow at the front, a dark-mauve hood attached, white leggings with pink ends, and yellow boots with white straps and soles. A big yellow bow pinned in her hair, a yellow/white X-Transceiver watch on her wrist, and around her neck were two things, a pink digital camera on a long white neck-strap and her mother's white choker with a yellow iris flower bud pendent hanging from the center.

Savy then giggled when her uncle picked her up.

"Wow, Savy, you've gotten big."

"You saw me just last year, uncle Ash!"

"Axew!" An little Axew peeked out of Savy's hair, waving in greeting. That was

Axe, Savy's partner raised from a baby on the day Savy started her journey to raise into Haxorus. Travels in his trainer's hair, friendly with other Pokemon but not so childish. Has a strong bond with Savy.

"Pika!" The Pikachu on uncle Ash's shoulder greeted back.

Savy was set down and her uncle Ash was bombarded by Ethan pouncing at him.

"Whoa, Ethan! Now you're definitely bigger than before!"

Ethan laughed heartedly, even more when his godfather ruffled his hair.

"Aunt Misty!" Savy squealed, hugging her uncle's wife.

Aunt Misty smiled warmly. "Happy to see you again, Savannah."

Two small kids hopped off Charizard and ran, while screaming in excitement, running around like wild after flying for hours, eager to stretch their legs.

"Heya Ash!" Ethan's father had came up to uncle Ash, throwing an arm around across his shoulders.

"Hey, Gary."

No sooner later, the adults and children at the lab begun to head down to town for the tournament.

* * *

The adults gathered inside a tent just on the outskirts of the Pallet Town Festival while their kids played outside.

"You can't leave now!"

What were supposed to be happy welcomes were instead protests.

"Ethan and Savy are happy to see you after a year!"

"I have worked my butt off for this festival for 6 months and it took even longer just to find you!" Dawn had shrieked, red in the face.

"At least wait for a few days. Let the twins see their grandmother and their friends." Brock advised more calmly.

Ash's huge chest heaved in and out as he breathed heavily in consideration.

Finally, he nodded. "Fine. A few days then we leave."

His wife laid a comfortingly hand on his shoulder, speaking for him. "We have to. You know why."

"Its been 13 years, hasn't it?" Brock asked carefully.

Ash and Misty went quiet, eyes casting a deep, sad emotion.

The whole gang was there in one place, old friends back together for a rare occasion. The years, careers and families took them temporary apart and made them grow from young adults to matured ones.

After his success at the Master Battle, he married the girl he always loved and traveled the world with his family. He still reigned as the Pokemon Master, greatest trainer in the world. He had gotten bigger. Taller and more muscular. His raven hair grown more and no longer wore a hat. He was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt underneath a red vest with a white inch-high collar and gold trim like his old jacket and rugged dark-blue jeans with old red sneakers. He still wore fingerless black gloves but with red for the wrists and had Pikachu faithfully on his shoulder.

His wife, Misty became a Water Pokemon Master and mother of his children, travelling endlessly alongside him. Her fiery orange hair went a little above her shoulder blades and had a blue bow tied at the back. It was in thick and neat wavy cuts, framing her sun-kissed face. She wore a yellow crop-top with thick straps that criss-crossed at the back and three red X-shaped stitches down her chest, and one each on the straps. Along with the top, she wore a light-red, open shirt was large on her and the rolled-up sleeves were above her elbows, matching yellow shorts that had a blue belt for her PokeBalls through the loops, and brown three-strapped sandals, with her old golden anklet still on her right ankle. She kept the promise necklace Ash gave her 20 years ago, the dark-blue necklace with a glass round pendant that shined with a golden-yellow wavy swirl design on it around her throat, as she held Marill in her arms, the teardrop-shaped Everstone still dangling from her round neck.

Brock became a Top Breeder and married Lucy, raising their children in Fuchsia City while Lucy upheld her position Frontier Brain as of the Battle Pike. In appearance, Brock hadn't changed much apart from that his hair now in a swoop style and he now wore a simple sleeveless green-and-orange vertical striped cargo-vest with light brown cargo pants, dark-red shoes along with green sweatbands.

Lucy had her black/red-streaked hair been tied in a tight rope-braid, her bangs were pulled back and she also had a little baby in her arms. Her figure seemed fuller after giving birth twice. She wore a red-violet short-sleeved top of silk that fell very loose at the front, also exposing her chest wearing a dark-grey bandeau, while clinging onto her curvy sides nicely. Along with that, she wore black silk pants, her her zigzag golden belt, shiny greyish-black high-heeled boots and long, black gloves. A gold necklace decorated with emeralds around her neck. Brock's bracelet, the black one with violet gems studding them it around, still on her right wrist.

May and Drew were Top Coordinators together, promoting the couple to be famously known as the 'King and Queen of Hoenn'.

May still had her light cocoa-brown hair in the same puppy dog hairstyle but had a few changes to it. It was longer at the front and curled outwards while more hair grown in the back and reached her shoulders. She wore a light red sleeveless shirt-dress with an inch-high collar that reached her mid-thigh and flares out, a white belt fasten around her waist, and black leggings that reached up to her knee. She had a glowing-cyan shell bracelet on her right wrist and a white wristband on the left and the golden heart-shaped locket decorated with a Celtic-like rose design Drew gave her years ago. Inside, she kept a picture of herself and her husband on one side and her kids on the other.

Drew was now taller, stronger-looking and his green hair just a little above his shoulders. He wore a black button shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with light sea-green pants and dark-brown shoes.

Dawn and Gary married and lived in Sinnoh while Gary did his research, then moved to Pallet Town when Professor Oak retired a couple of years ago.

Dawn lived out her dream to be a Top Coordinator and currently ran a Coordinating course in Pallet Town. Her hair had grown longer, down to her back, and she had it in a low ponytail tied by a red bow and had her golden hairclips holding two elegantly curled-tipped side-bangs in the front. She wore a cute pink short-sleeved dress that has a deep V-neck over a red long-sleeved undershirt and red slippers on her feet. A red apron was around her waist that folded into a bow at the back and she kept Gary's black-cord necklace with a pink Gracidea charm at the centre near her throat.

Renowned Professor Gary Oak had grown a head taller than his wife, more muscular and his hair gotten longer, one stubborn hair piece sticking out and dropping down near his nose. He now was wearing a dark-red button-up shirt that was open at the top to reveal the black shirt underneath, black dress pants and for his feet was tuxedo-like shining brown shoes. Hanging around his neck was a shining untied dark-grey tie with black glasses over his eyes and a white labcoat thrown over his shoulders.

Paul married Ursula as she became a well-known Pokemon Stylist and he took his father Brandon's position until his eldest child was young and then took on Sinnoh Championship, ultimately winning the title of 'Champion of Sinnoh'.

Paul hadn't changed in appearance expect he was taller and more muscular. He wore a simple black jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath along with black pants and a bronze chain hanging from his neck.

Ursulahad her peach-pink hair fashioned in loose ringlets over her shoulders, with a hairpin with pearls on it pinned to the left. She wore a sleeveless boatneck shirt that went down to her mid-thigh, long blue pants that had grey trim at the ends, a grey and red sash fitted around her waist, grey shoes and Paul's sterling-silver oval-shaped locket, decorated with a Celtic serpentine design and set with a dazzling red ruby. Inside the locket was a picture of her family; herself with her husband, infant daughter and toddler son.

Jimmy and Marina married and were the 'ruling' couple of Johto, with Jimmy as Champion of Johto and Marina as always the ever-famous Pokemon Idol.

Jimmy's hair was still under his yellow cap but his hair was more rugged and the spike was longer. He gotten taller and had gained more muscle. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt under a red short-sleeved jacket with a white hood and a white PokeBall print at the back, white pants that were cut between his ankles and knees, and black sneakers with white boarders.

Marina let her aqua-blue hair fall past her elbows, in a straight low-ponytail held by a thick, pink ribbon that was about an inch wide, where the tips were curved upward like a check mark, while the little side-bangs that used to teased her forehead grown down to her chin, framing her face. She wore a light-pink shirt that stopped mid-thigh in a flowy style, while the sleeves went all the way to her arms and flared out at the ends, and the cuffs were deep pink. She had light-blue dress pants with a deep-pink trim on the ends, a matching pink ribbon-belt around her waist, and white shoes with a small, light-pink PokeBall print on each heel. She still kept Jimmy's bracelet, golden with four clear crystals inset in the centre, on her right wrist.

Ritchie went onto the Kanto Elite Four, as his grandmother Agatha did, but using all Pokemon types, as the best trainer under Ash, as Ash's 'bodyguard'; Like the other guys, he grew more muscle and more hair but neater than Ash's. He had on an aqua-green jacket with white cuffs and a white inside and red PokeBall prints on his shoulders. Underneath, a royal-blue shirt, light blue jeans and aqua-green sneakers. Also he had his old black fingerless gloves and yellow wristbands.

His wife, Casey went into business, running a chain of Battle Clubs in Kanto for young trainers with a social media website, similar to Unova's Battle Domes. Casey switched her low pigtails for a low ponytail and her Electabuzz baseball hat for a black hairband with a yellow thunderbolt pin. She no longer wore the Electabuzz uniform anymore and now wears a black jumpsuit and yellow shoes with black lightning designs on them. She kept her Electabuzz robe, which is still loose so she had a white belt with a golden buckle fasten around her waist. She didn't wear much jewellery except for a simple pair of gold lightning-bolt earrings and Ritchie's thin gold chain bracelet, with two gold leaf pendants with tiny green gems studded on dangling from it, on her right wrist.

The youngest couple, Max and Molly eventually married and raised their young children in between the Petalburg Gym which Max inherited from his father as the new Gym Leader of Petalburg City and in Molly's beautiful family mansion as she worked as a Pokemon Professor.

Max was more slender than the guys but his hair was the same as before and his silver glasses remains. His outfit consists of a forest-green, open fleece jacket on top of a light-green shirt, the top button undone, and grey cargo-like jeans, along with a blue tie with a PokeBall print on the bottom tip loosened around his neck, a white long-sleeved undershirt and blue boots. His old light blue-green wristbands each with a small white PokeBall print in the centre were on his wrists.

Professor Molly Maple grew into a woman, taller, more curvy, her hair reached halfway to her waist and has a small light-blue hair ribbon to hold back some of her hair from her deep sapphire eyes. She now wore a mid-thigh length dark blue dress covered by a white jacket that reached all the way down halfway to her ankles. Underneath, she had a sleeveless dark-blue dress with a dark-blue belt with her PokeBalls attached to the left side, and dark-blue boots. Finishing off the outfit with white fingerless gloves, a light-blue thick-strap choker with a small white bow hanging on a short string, and on her middle finger, her favourite piece, Max's silvery-white band with a big yellow star for Jirachi and a topaz for Entei in the center.

Iris overmastered her father Alder, reigning as the Champion of Unova and as a Dragon Master. Iris tamed her hair in a fluffy ponytail with a yellow rose and a purple iris in it. She now wore a cream corset-top with, long slim white leggings, a pink sash tied around her waist knotted into a big bow at the side of her hips, white sandals with yellow thong-straps and high heels, a pink shawl around her shoulders, cream leather gloves with no fingertips on her hands, thin pink bangles on her wrists, and Trip's violet leather necklace with a pink iris flower embedded in a silver ring around her neck.

Her husband Trip joined the Unova Elite Four as Iris's 'guard' and as a professional photographer. Trip had grown into a tall, muscular man and his hair had grown very long, bangs hanging over his face, and worn in a low ponytail. He dressed himself plain and simple in a simple white wifebeater, a jacket in a dark shade of orange possessing a high-collar, violet cuffs and a silver zipper, old blue jeans, and white shoes.

Cilan and Bianca lived happily together in Striaton City with their children, upholding careers, with Cilan as a S-class Pokémon Connoisseur and Bianca as a Professor of Unova.

Cilan was taller, older with a wiser gaze and mature face, clad in clean black slacks, spotless white shirt, and shiny forest-green shoes. He switched his bowtie for a green tie, his vest for a black blazer, studded with gold buttons and cufflinks, and his apron for a black one.

Professor Bianca Fields's blonde hair was longer and gathered in a bun at the back of her neck, with a pen and pencil pinned in like chopsticks. She no longer wears a hat and she wore a simple white dress hugging her body nicely, with a high collar, no sleeves and a skirt baring her knees, along with green flats studded with yellow gems on the toes, a white coat, an orange purse and Cilan's yellow-gold medallion earrings in the shape of swirls.

Clemont continued to be the Lumiose City Gym Leader, but not without making a few personal accomplishments, such as becoming a renowned inventor and engineer, and marrying Serena, the woman he always thought was out of his league. He remained as the least muscular man (apart from Max). He hadn't changed much, apart from being taller, and switched his big glasses for a smaller rimless pair, giving him a modern and mature look. He was wearing a white labcoat over a black turtleneck and black pants, separated by a gold belt, and gold shoes.

Serena, apart from being Mrs. Liscio, became a World famous Pokemon Performer and also Kalos Queen. She grew into a mature, elegant woman. Her hair grew long again, gathered in an elaborate French updo with curls loose upon her face and she glazed her lips with peach lipstick. She almost looked like her mother. Serena dressed fashionably in a black gown, sleeveless, the skirt cascading over her long legs in graceful waves, white low-heels with red toes peeping out and a white sash tied around her waist with a bow settled on her left hip. White pearl bracelets on her wrists and a red cartwheel hat with a white bow-tied sash sitting sideways on her hair.

"Hey guys, everyone's waiting for the tournament to start." Bonnie peeped through the tent's flaps, reminding the adults of the coming event.

"Sure, Bonnie. We're coming right out."

Cute little Bonnie had become a beautiful young woman, a Pokemon Groomer and an adoring aunt to her niece and nephews. She no longer had that weird piece of hair sticking out from her forehead. It was nicely put into a red-pink flower hairclip while the rest of her bright blonde hair grew to her shoulders. She grew out of her childish skinniness and gained quite a curvy figure, making her very attractive. She wore pink lipstick to make her lips kissable, and black mascara and light layer of nude eyeshadow to bring out her bright blue eyes. She dressed herself in a white strapless top hugging her curves nicely, a yellow cardigan with a red crochet back along with red trim and buttons hugging her arms loosely, brown capris on her petite legs, and black flats on her feet. Around her neck were two necklaces- a green choker and a short chain with three topaz pendants.

The Pallet Town Festival was a big event, organized by Dawn, to mark the 20 years after Master Battle.

Mostly because of Dawn included a tournament for chance to battle the Pokemon Master.

Outside the tent, there was a huge crowd of trainers of all ages, children, teenagers, young adults.

Just like in the rounds in the Master Battle Championship, one trainer shall stand above from the others by winning every round.

"Look at all these people." Marina awed.

"Look at all those men." Bonnie commented suggestively, not-so-innocent eyes gazing around.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shrieked in overprotective outrage with his glasses flashing white and his face flushing red.

Serena ran her hand up and down her husband's arm comfortingly, though she silently giggled at his discomfort. Imagine when their only daughter goes through her first boy-crazy phrase.

After getting a sister in Serena to look over Clemont and realizing she was past the age of 30, Bonnie decided to put all of her energy and persistence into finding a husband for herself, much to her overprotective older brother's dismay.

The proud parents also watch their children either interact with the crowd or each other, or play with their Pokemon.

Gary chuckled at the sight of his kids with 3 Pokemon each. "Kids these days. They all have three certain Pokemon that they nickname and call their 'Top Three'."

"Look, there's Owen." Ritchie pointed out, to a boy deep within the mass of hopeful trainers.

"Why is he entering the tournament when he could just ask Ash himself?" Casey inquired.

"You know what he's like. He prefers working for that chance rather than just ask." Ursula described, hugging Paul's arm with a smirk and a wink.

The father of her son upheld a hard front yet he allowed himself to grin.

"Ah!"

"Vicky!"

"Haha!"

Ursula and Paul deadpanned at their daughter terrorizing the other children.

Again.

Suddenly Bruce screamed, startling everybody.

" _ **ITS NA-TA-SHAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"That must the wonderful Natasha Bruce never stop telling us about." Brock commented. He heard plenty about 'his future daughter-in-law'.

Lucy chuckled.

Their son ran madly, leaving a cloud of dust behind him, heading straight to the back of Natasha's gorgeous full figure.

"NATAHSA!"

The aqua-green haired girl turned, her long hair twirling along her twisting head.

"Bruce…"

Blinded by love, Bruce reached out to her…

…and she sidestepped, making him crash.

"Sorry. Its nice to see you again but I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me."

Natasha turned back round, hands out and shaking in surrender. "Now, now, let's not fight."

But her pleads went unnoticed. Two young trainers were too busy embracing in a heated argument. Personalities of differences contrasted.

Auri grined her teeth, baring her pearly whites as ferocious as a provoked Arcanine. Leo glared and growled at the Gabite accompanying Auri's enemy.

The boy stared hard back at her. The frown looked like it was stuck permanently on his face! It was there when she saw it the first time after accidentally bumping into him and it creased more as they fought verbally.

Aside from his face, he was a tall and kinda well-built boy near her age. He had thick hair in a pale violet shade, falling near to his shoulders in choppy cuts and cold eyes, black as onyx, that were narrowed and glaring. He was wearing a maroon-red jacket with grey on the collar, a black shirt underneath it, along with white pants and black shoes, and some kind of badge (the Cobble Badge) on a simple grey chain necklace.

Never had she met someone so difficult, callous, cold, so impossible!

"Oh man, Auri's arguing with Owen!" Ethan gasped.

 **Owen Brandon Shinji:** A strong trainer who wants to be stronger than the men in his family. He can be harsh, cold and stoic, but most of the time gentle and serious. Owen laughs and smiles more than his father and smirks like him as well. Also unafraid to help others. Short-tempered and callous at the wrong times, such as now.

Ross's eyes squinted and then widened. He gawked at Ethan." _That's_ your girlfriend? She looks like a guy!"

"More of a guy than you!" Ethan crackled.

From a distance, Auri looked a boy but up close, she was actually a babe!

A hot babe.

Hot as in angry.

"I don't care if you're the Pokemon Master's son! I'm not putting up with an attitude like yours!"

With that horrified realisation, Corey tapped Ethan on the shoulder. "Uh, Ethan, Auri looks like she's gonna blow."

He wasn't the only one aware of Volcanic Auri. Natasha noticed and in a panic, she tried pushing them gently apart, desperate to separate them. Which was very hard because of the young trainers kept leaning back in to further their fight and Bruce kept swooning over her.

"We're been apart too long, my dear! You have gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you!"

Then pain popped up on his face. He cringed, he winced, he winced. Tears coming up from his eyes.

"The last thing she wants is you creeping her out." Ross dryly remarked as he dragged lovestruck idiot away from the overwhelmed girl.

"Then how about settling this petty spat with a Pokemon battle?"

"Only a coward uses their Pokemon to fight their battles for them that way!"

Auri, more fired up than ever, raised her fist, ready to send him into a world pain…

"Hey Auri!"

Ethan appeared in her way, beaming blindly, catching her flying wrist.

"Hey Auri!" Corey parroted Ethan in the same manner of appearing, beaming and voice.

"What do you two want?" Auri growled, still raging with anger.

The two boys sweatdropped in fear but upheld their stand.

Their bravery gave Natasha the chance to grab Auri by the shoulders from behind.

"Come on, Auri, let's get you out get of here." Natasha said in a rush, dragging her young friend kicking and screaming.

"Hey, lemme go, Natasha! Lemme at him! I'll show him! Hey! Tasha!"

Maneki followed suit, carrying a similarly-acting Riolu in his mouth, along with Faye sitting on his back, chirping in innocent happiness.

As soon as the girls disappeared into the crowd, Owen turned to the boys he knew growing up, frowning.

"What was that for, you idiots?"

"We saved your life!" Ethan retorted.

"I could've settle it myself."

"Actually, you couldn't." Corey inputted. "She wanted a battle alright but not with Pokemon. She wanted to do it _herself._ "

Do it herself? Physically battle him? As in _fight him?_

"Huh."

Then Owen sat down, pulled out his portal laptop and quickly went to researching his newest rival on aunt Casey's website. At the first sight of her record, he was impressed. Indigo League Top 16, Orange Islands Champion, Silver Conference Top 8, Battle Frontier Champion, and a winning streak of regular battles with random trainers one would meet on the road. There were also pictures of her with her Pokemon and bluette friends, especially with that little Riolu.

"Yeah, she has a temper." Corey carried on saying.

"Where's Natasha?" Bruce came back, his love for his girl strong than his pain.

"She's trying to calm down Auri."

"Oh."

"Man, she's worse than a Gyarados and a Charizard combined."

"Yeah, just ask Ethan. He has been at the end of Auri's fist plenty of times!" Bruce cracked.

"Like your ear has?" Ethan retorted.

While 'the Three Stooges' talked, Owen continued his research.

Bullet, his Gabite, looked over his shoulder, and Owen patted his Pokemon. Bullet was his partner for years. Fierce, keeps to itself, and prefers to be distant from people except Owen and Pokémon he's familiar with. Loyal to Owen and will protect him with his life.

Owen studied the profile intensely. He had a feeling she would be a worthy rival and he would have to be prepared for the next time they cross path.


	5. Problem! Help!

Does anyone have this problem with Word?

"Serious disk error on file - Word Work file (file code).tmp"

Ever since I updated my laptop software, my Word Office has been crashing and making new documents after one save and its sooo annoying!

Any help will be great!


End file.
